In The Budget
by whootsies
Summary: Humanized AU, Rick is the CEO of a large company, Craig is his secretary, and Craig's looking for a raise.


Taking a deep breath, Craig looked over himself one last time in his reflection in Mr. Heathcliff's window. Thank God the shades were closed, giving him one last chance to make himself look his best before marching in his employer's office and popping the question. He tugged at his pink bow tie, tightening the knot, and smoothed back a stray blond hair. With another breath, he nodded to his reflection and started towards the door. Craig tried to remind himself that this was the man he regularly fucked, employer or not, and he was much more likely to listen to him than any other employee.

Muttering a few words of encouragement to himself under his breath, Craig swung open the door to Mr. Heathcliff's office. He walked in with a straight back and his chin held high, trying his best to project an air of confidence and assurance as he stopped in front of his employer's desk, which was strewn with papers.

Rick peered over his frameless reading glasses at a paper with particularly small print, and without looking up at his secretary, he said, "What's up, Peaches?"

Craig swallowed, and tried to remember what exactly he had rehearsed. "Mr. Heathcliff, sir, I have an issue I would like to discuss." Rick continued to read his paperwork. "I believe I'm deserving of a raise."

That got his attention. Rick placed the papers back down on his desk and looked up at his secretary, a grin forming on his face. "Do ya' now?"

Craig ran his tongue quickly over his suddenly dry lips; the look Mr. Heathcliff was giving him put a considerable crack in his confidence. "Yes, sir," Craig folded his hands and clasped them together behind his back.

Rick leaned back in his chair, the grin never faltering. "I'm not sure we got the budget for it, Peaches."

"Sir, I've checked the numbers," Craig nodded, feeling a little of his confidence returning. "There is definitely room is the budget for a raise."

"Hm," Rick bounced in his chair lightly, the creaking springs now the only sound in the gigantic room. They were so high up in the building, not even the insane traffic below was audible. "Tell me why ya' think ya' deserve a raise."

_Oh, good_, Craig thought. _Something I've prepared for._ "I've shown up early every day since I began working here, with the exception of one day, which, may I point out was not _my_ fault." He looked pointedly at Rick, who chuckled and shrugged.

"I'm still tryin' ta' get that damned alarm clock ta' workin'," he placed a foot on his desk drawer and pushed himself lightly, causing the chair to rotate.

"Nevertheless, I've also gone far beyond the requirements of my job by balancing your _personal_ checkbook, picking up _your_ dry cleaning, dealing with several, several disgruntled employees-"

"Uh-huh," Rick raised an eyebrow. "But ya' know somethin', Peaches?"

Craig was stopped short, and shifted in his stance. "What, sir?"

Rick straightened his glasses and ran a hand through the grayed part of his otherwise jet-black hair. "I haven't gotten this company ta' the top by handin' out raises willy-nilly, even ta' the people that _deserve_ 'em."

"I- I assure you, Mr. Heathcliff, I understand this isn't a trivial thing," Craig bit his lip, preparing for the rejection.

"But," he folded his hands and placed them neatly on his desk, on top of several papers. "I'll tell ya' what. I'll give ya' a raise, if-"

Craig straightened up.

"If ya' show me how much ya' really want it."

The secretary's face twisted in confusion. "But, sir I just explained..."

"No, I mean," Rick leaned back in his chair with a creak, wearing a sly grin and peering over his glasses. "_Show_ me that ya' want a raise."

Craig started to ask for clarification, when the meaning hit him like a ton of bricks.

..._Oh_.

He took a breath, shoulders drooping slightly. Craig really should have expected this from his boss.

"Yes sir, Mr. Heathcliff," he mumbled, as he walked around the desk.

Rick twisted his chair around to face his secretary. "Hm, what was that, sweetheart?" he said with a smile that said he had heard him the first time.

Craig sighed, not too loud, but just enough that Mr. Heathcliff could hear him. He dropped to his knees, placing both hands on his employer's lower thighs, shifting until he found a position that didn't completely cut off the circulation to his legs. Looking up Rick, he said a little louder, "Yes, sir, Mr. Heathcliff."

Craig cautiously reached for Rick's belt buckle, and unhooked it. Pulling it out of the way, he started undoing the buttons and zipper of his slacks.

"'Yes sir, Mr. Heathcliff', what?"

The secretary looked up at his employer with a disbelieving and slightly annoyed expression, but he didn't dare say anything contrary. "Yes sir, Mr. Heathcliff," he took a breath and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Rick's boxers, pulling them down along with his slacks, just enough to expose his cock and balls. "I would be _glad_ to show you."

Rick gave a light little chuckle. "I thought so."

Craig wrapped his thin fingers around Mr. Heathcliff's member, giving it an experimental light squeeze. He started running his hand up and down his length, slowly, loosely, watching the smug grin on his face fade as he gave a light gasp. He tightened his grip, briefly, then loosened it again; he could feel Rick growing harder in his grasp.

"I don't got much time, Peaches," Rick breathed. "Remember yer' raise is ridin' on this."

Craig rolled his eyes quickly, too fast for Mr. Heathcliff to catch, and he gave his cock another firm squeeze, causing Rick to tilt his head back against the chair with a little moan.

His raise _did_ depend on this, he supposed. He might as well do a good job, like he did with everything else. Pulling it slightly towards him, Craig gave a little lick across the head with the tip of his tongue, just over the slit. Pleased with the resulting gasp, he ran the flat of his tongue up the sensitive vein on bottom. Rick bucked forward slightly, and Craig placed his hands on Rick's upper thigh, holding him in place. With a breath, he took a his entire cock in his mouth, working his tongue along the bottom and picking up speed as he pulled back up.

Craig felt his employer's large hands snake into his hair, and push him back down. He made a little noise of protest, which was blocked by Rick's moan. Craig pulled back up until just the head was in his mouth, which he ran his tongue around. He looked up as best as he could, and managed to make out Rick's glasses slipping down his nose. With another little hum, louder this time, Craig bobbed his head back and forth.

A loud knock on the window shattered Craig's concentration, and he quickly pulled off of his boss. Rick tensed and straightened up, looking towards the door.

"Hey, Heathcliff!" came the voice from the other side. Another knock. "Why you got your shades closed, Heathcliff?"

Craig gasped. "Your two o'clock appointment with Mr. Johnson."

Rick mumbled a swear and looked down at his secretary, who averted his gaze in embarrassment. He took a hold of Craig's collar and pulled him under his desk; the secretary protested, but Rick quickly scooted his chair up to the edge of his desk, trapping him under there. The door knob jiggled and it swung open, bouncing back as it hit the wall with a slam.

"Heathcliff! How ya' doing?" Craig heard heavy footsteps as Mr. Johnson walked in, growing louder as they approached Mr. Heathcliff's desk.

There was a shuffling of papers, and Craig guessed he was trying to look busy. "Hey, Cave," there was a slight edge to Rick's voice. "I'm kinda' a mess right now, can ya' wait outside for say, ten minutes?"

"Oh, sorry. Guess that's why you had your shades closed." 

"Yeah, now, there's some chairs out there-"

"Hey, where's that skinny blond kid that works for ya'? He wasn't outside."

"Must be on break," the edge became more apparent in his voice. "Anyway, if ya' could jus' step outside..."

"Huh. Might want to talk to him about that, going on break without telling you."

"Yeah, secretaries, huh?" Rick gave an obviously fake laugh.

Secretaries? Craig gave a little growl. Rick's cock was right there in front of his face, and he reached up and gave it a hard squeeze with a sadistic smile.

"Now, ten minutes, Ca-" Rick gave a sharp gasp, and the thump on the desk above made Craig's grin grow even wider.

"You alright, Heathcliff?" the footsteps that were starting to grow more distant pause.

"Yeah, 'm fine," Mr. Heathcliff gave a little kick, which hit Craig right in the knee.

"...alright. Get me when you're ready," the footsteps started again, and the door creaked shut with a soft click announcing it was finally closed again.

Rick immediately pulled his chair back, and Craig crawled out from under the desk, grabbing his knee for leverage and pulling himself back upright.

Mr. Heathcliff glared at his secretary. "That wasn't very nice, y'know."

Craig almost laughed in triumph, but put on his most innocent expression instead and mumbled, "I'm sorry, sir." Taking a hold of his cock again, he held it up to his mouth and brushed it against his lips. "Very,_ very _sorry."

Rick released a breath, his features softening. "Alright, jus' keep going."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Heathcliff." With that, he took his entire length in his mouth once more, this time giving it a hard suck. Rick groaned, his head hitting the back of the chair with a thump.

He continued bobbing his head as he was before, this time applying suction. Rick's hands found their way into Craig's hair again, and Craig's hand found its way to Rick's sack; he rolled his balls in his palm, massaging them with the pads of his fingers.

Rick moaned Craig's name, and the secretary made a pleased little sound; he was hoping this made up for that last little incident, and didn't reflect on his raise.

Mr. Heathcliff's fingers suddenly dug into Craig's scalp, and pushed him down forcefully, shoving his cock almost to the very back of his throat as he came with a loud groan. The secretary made a surprised noise, but he allowed Rick to finish before swallowing the bitter substance and pulling his mouth off of him.

Craig took a few breaths, and shook the dizziness from his head. There was still a little gob of come left on the head of Rick's quickly softening cock, so Craig leaned forward and quickly licked it off before grabbing the edge of the desk for support and standing up, legs shaking slightly.

The secretary straightened his jacket, dusting it off and tugging at the hem of it. Mr. Heathcliff was still panting slightly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked up at Craig.

A smile tugged at Craig's lips. "I believe that was 5% work, yes?"

Mr. Heathcliff gave a breathy chuckle. "I'll consider a raise, but it ain't gonna be no 5%."

"Consider?" Craig's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'consider'?"

"I mean I'll look over the budget," Mr. Heathcliff peered over his lenses. "What there's room for in th'budget, I'll give ya', okay?"

Craig's teeth nearly grated together. "Fine," he quickly stepped around the desk and towards the door, just grabbing the door handle before Mr. Heathcliff stopped him.

"'Fine'?" he drawled.

Craig turned around, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I mean, yes sir, Mr. Heathcliff."

His employer gave a smug grin. "Tha's better."

With a low frustrated noise, the secretary swung the door open and stepped out, almost slamming it behind him... only to run into Mr. Johnson, who stood there leaning against the wall with the most _awful _grin.

"Mr. Johnson, ah, hello," Craig nervously swallowed and gestured towards the office door. "Mr. Heathcliff is, um, r-ready for you now, sir."

Mr. Johnson pushed himself off the wall, still smiling at the blond secretary. He mumbled as he went past him, "On break, my ass."

Craig glanced up at him with a horrified expression, and almost ran to his desk. Fuck, of course, he had to be standing there. Bastard probably heard the entire thing. It took him a few minutes to calm down, but eventually Craig found himself relaxing in his chair, planning to not be around when Mr. Johnson came back out.

With a sigh, he turned his computer on and pulled up Mr. Heathcliff's list of appointments. Glancing at the to-do list stuck to his desk, he ran his eyes over each tedious little task that his employer instructed him to do that morning.

_I better get one good fucking raise_, Craig thought as he pulled his keyboard out, getting ready to start writing a letter to one of Mr. Heathcliff's business acquaintances.


End file.
